Bachelor Fridge
Bachelor Fridge is a turn-based strategy game. Players play as a bachelor who has rotten, but live food. They use the food to battle in an arena against other bachelors. Players make movement first, then attacks. Moves are made before both players' moves actually play out. This game mechanic makes Bachelor Fridge unique. A player can have eight creatures in their fridge, and free players can store five creatures in their freezer to preserve. Members get the entire freezer to keep creatures. To create the creatures, players must spend money on buying food at the supermarket. They let the food rot to make a new mutant food beast. If you already have eight in the fridge, then you can let them feed on food to gain extra abilities. Boards/Sauces *Pizza- Movement is reduced. 1 Speed Creature- 1 Movement Point. 2 Speed Creature- 2 Movement Points. 3 Speed Creature- 2 Movement Points. 4 Speed Creature- 3 Movement Points. 5 Speed Creature- 4 Movement Points. *Curry- Make explosions of 40 damage. *Dessert- Creatures move 1 more or 1 less than they intended. Foodstuffs Every creature shown below has their own individual page, with strategies and more information. Creatures Moves Non-members are limited to the first 2 levels of moves, although some non-member creatures have less available moves. Members have access to all levels. Every move has a base damage and each additional level increases the power of the attack. When your membership runs out, all your creatures are limited to the first 2 levels. You CAN use your member creatures. However, if you do not go to your fridge at all when you turn back to F2p and go straight to the lobby, you can keep all your member moves. This is not known if it is a glitch or not. Statistics and Power-Ups You can see your monster's statistics by using the magnifying glass or by right-clicking. Powerups are also available in-game to boost a stat up by 1 point. Match Bonuses Achievements Trivia *This is fifth game with custom cursor and third with custom cursor in menu. *The name of the grocery store in the game is GroceOut. The website advertised on the grocery bag, groceout.com, redirects to funorb.com. This is a pun on "Gross Out". *There are 50 different food types and each of which breaks down into 6 parts (head,eyes, upper torso, lower torso, arms, and legs). The head is the only one of them that never changes. Creatures may differ due to the order of food given. *The game was released with 50 Achievements which is more than any other game to date except Arcanists and Armies of Gielinor and Kickabout League, and is the most achievements released on launch. *The Special Ability "Airstrike" states that any creature hit is shoved aside first. This is not true. *It has been said that Bachelor Fridge is almost a different version of Armies of Gielinor, due to the grid and units. *The description about cake reads: celebrate good times, but this could be a lie. This is a reference to the Valve game Portal. Loading messages *Crying over spilt milk *Identifying Mystery Meat... Failed! *Loading Haggis. Reluctantly... *Lying about Cake *Reticulating Slimes *Cutting off Mouldy Bits *Distributing Gas Masks *Awaiting Pizza Delivery *Going to Brussels for Sprouts *Prepping flies for launch *Nerfing Tofu *Corrupting Vegetables *Shaking Cola Bottle *Decoding Sell-By Date *Recharging Energy Drink *Churning Memory (into Butter) *Searching for Cutlery *Pondering Purpose of Trainer *Toasting Hot Cross Buns *Savin up Sporx *Calculating Chunk Density *Wrestling with Shellfish *Smoking Kippers for Breakfast *P-P-P-Picking up Packets *Tenderising Roast Beef *Compiling Grocery List *Fetching Filth *Retrieving Last Year's Data *Discarding Fish Heads *Attempting to Force Lid *Cerealizing Objects Category:Strategy Games Category:Multi-player Games Category:All Games Category:Bachelor Fridge